


Picnic

by dnitegirl



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Picnics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnitegirl/pseuds/dnitegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kael had wanted to do was to take Jaina to the edge of Lordamere Lake and have a nice lunch by the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on Tumblr. Also posted there.

All Kael had wanted to do was to take Jaina to the edge of Lordamere Lake and have a nice lunch by the shore. Only yesterday had Antonidas finally offered Jaina the position as the man’s personal apprentice. It was a rare opportunity given to only the best. It was more than reason enough to celebrate.

Much to Kael’s joy, she had accepted his offer for the simple picnic. Kael had packed plenty of food and even a bottle of wine from his family’s personal cellar for them to share. The lake was not far from the city either so he could enjoy her presence privately the entire afternoon.

As they had walked down the road to the shore, they shared small conversation, Kael congratulating her and Jaina saying he didn’t need to go through all this trouble for her. It was nothing grand or exciting, but Kael relished it none the less.

When they reached a nice spot along the lake, Kael removed his cape and laid it down as a blanket. The place he had chosen was cloistered behind a few bushes hiding them from the road. The longer he could spend alone with her, the better.

After they had settled, Kael had begun emptying out the satchel he had brought along. Fresh fruit, still warm bread, and an assortment of pastries were laid out upon his cape. “I know it would have been easier to simply summon a meal, but I find these pastries from Dalaran’s bakery surpass anything I could ever conjure up.” He smiled as he handed her one. “I picked them up right before I met with you so I assure you, they are very fresh.”

She tentatively accepted. “Kael, I was simply accepted as apprentice and yet you act like I’ve been offered the position of archmage. You don’t need to spoil me.” She took a small bite of the sweet and made a pleased sound as the buttery pastry practically melted in her mouth. Kael looked upon this as if she were a goddess who had accepted his offering. He couldn’t help but bite at his lip watching her.

He regained his composure before replying. “I know, but I assure you, I do not spoil you. Antonidas doesn’t accept just anyone as apprentice. Everyone who has trained under him has become an extremely talented mage in their own right. It means you possess a great amount of potential.”

"I know, but you still flatter me too much." Kael’s eyes were probably fooling him, but he thought he could see a light blush on her cheeks. "You are too kind to me." She finished off the first pastry quickly.

"I assure you Jaina, I do nothing of the sort. I…" Kael was about to hand her the bottle of wine to wash it down when he noticed a bit of leftover frosting on her lower lip. He probably should have just pointed at it so she could wipe it off herself, but he found himself slowly leaning in, lips aching to touch her’s. 

Just before he drew too near to back out, he felt a raindrop on his head. And another. And another.

"Shit." Kael cursed, the rain breaking him from the trance he had nearly fallen into. Now his own cheeks were burning as backed away and moved to save as many of the foods as possible. 

Jaina, thankfully, hadn’t seemed to notice what Kael had tried to do and moved to help him pack up. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry about this rain. It looked like it was going to be such a nice afternoon.” 

"It- It’s ok. It was a silly idea anyway." His voice wavered, embarrassed at himself for what he had nearly done. The rest of the food was placed in the bag with little casualties. 

"I thought it was nice." Jaina said, standing. "Maybe we could reschedule?"

Kael shook his head, wet hair clinging to his face. “No. No need to. You’ll be busy with your studies from here on out.” His throat tightened and he knew it would be for the best. “I’ll make a portal so we won’t have to walk back.”

"It’s fine Kael, it’s not that far. We can walk." 

"I don’t want you to get sick." He insisted and began summoning the portal anyways.

Jaina sighed. “You don’t need to keep looking after me. I’m not a child.” And she walked through the portal.

With her safely on the other side, Kael whispered to himself. “Yes you are.”


End file.
